


Not All Is As It Seems

by LightyTheLighthouse



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, S3 spoilers, Twenty-Something Harry, i made this before s4, idk - Freeform, idk some fluff, kind of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightyTheLighthouse/pseuds/LightyTheLighthouse
Summary: Chase Devineaux feels bad for the way he treated Julia. A certain Sandiego taught him that.How will he apologize?Takes place after s3
Relationships: Chase - Relationship, Julia "Jules" Argent & Chase Devineaux
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Not All Is As It Seems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disfordevineaux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disfordevineaux/gifts).



> I wanted to make an apology scene for Chase and Julia, so here it is.
> 
> I wrote this a few months back when s3 came out, but I didn't post it here.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was after work that day for Chase Devineaux as he was walking through the streets of the Poitiers.

It was no ordinary day, as The Crown Jewels had almost been stolen. Thankfully they were returned to their rightful owners by the time Big Ben had chimed.

As he walked through the empty streets, he couldn’t help but think upon the thought nagging at him.

_“I did not do it alone.”_

  
  


_“Jules would understand.”_

Carmen Sandiego, the thief he dedicated the rest of his life to capturing, had said something to him that day in Venice. What she had said would affect the rest of his career.

He thought back to what Julia would say. About how Carmen Sandiego might be a thief which only steals from other thieves. 

It would certainly explain what Ms. Sandiego had said to him in Venice.

He thought about what he would say when Julia would suggest such things.

_“Dull facts, boring things.”_

_“Stealing things only to return them makes absolutely no sense!”_

He had tried to contact Miss Argent for a little while now, but alas, she was not answering her phone.

_This is Julia Argent, please leave a message._

Still no answer.

He desperately wanted to contact her. To tell her he was sorry and that she was right the whole time.

But he couldn’t..

He sighed as the beep went off. Preparing himself for what he was about to say.

“Hello? Miss Argent? It is Chase Devineaux”, he began. “I wanted to say something to you.”

He hesitated, but he pushed through. He had to say this.

“I wanted to apologize. For everything I used to say to you. It was foolish of me and I realize that now. Miss Sandiego helped me realize it on one of my missions. I now know that you were right all along. I, of course, was too stubborn to realize it.”

He paused as a pain coursed through his chest. Why was he even doing this? He didn’t deserve her forgiveness. He fantasized not going through with this, but of course he pushed through once more.

“I know I do not deserve your forgiveness at all. I was a terrible partner, and I know that, but if you could find it in your heart...I would be very happy.”

Here comes the hardest part of this. After this long speech about how he was wrong he still had to say it.

“I just wanted to say….I’m sorry.”

He clicked the stop button. It was done. He said it all and she would very likely hear it.

He sighed as he felt a great burden lifted from him. It was for the best. He might not ever get to see her again, but at least he said what needed to be said. 

And he didn't regret any of it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Argent had just returned home from her work. It had been a normal day at the university. She had taught about the Magna Carta and all of its laws to all her students.

As she unlocked her door she heard her messaging machine go off.

She hung up her coat and bags as she headed towards it.

She saw the message ID.

_Chase Devineaux. 1123 Elmore Street_

She was certainly not expecting any messages from Devineaux of all the people. What could he possibly have to say?

She pressed the play button as she listened carefully to the message.

As she listened to the message, she couldn’t help but smile and shed a small tear. 

_“I just wanted to say….I’m sorry.”_

As she let go of the button she felt a tinge of relief and happiness in her chest. He actually apologized.

  
She wanted to talk to him. Tell him how it was ok and that she did not have any anger towards him. 

She quickly grabbed her coat and bag again as she ran out of her door, locking it of course, and headed out to see Devineaux.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She will not answer.”

Chase sighed to himself as doubts clouded his mind. Would she answer? Would she forgive him? Would she even care now?

He leaned back in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair. It simply did not matter now. Miss Argent was gone and would most likely never want to see him again.

_Ding_

He heard the doorbell ring. Who could it be at this time? 

He walked lazily over to the door as he asked, “Who is it?”

There was a pause before a voice answered.

“It’s Julia.”


End file.
